Incantesimo lunare
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Hechizo lunar/AU; Es un fic raro, surgido de ver tanto anime XD La historia narra el romance y aventura de un vampiro, una sacerdotiza y la forma de romper una maldición; en ella se ven como referencia la primera generación, sus ancestros.
1. Insurrection

**Título: Incantesimo lunare (Hechizo lunar)**

Konnichiwa!

Ejem, no sé que decir; bueno como puse _Hechizo lunar _se desarrolla en un AU; la idea tenía rondando en mi cabeza un tiempo; mi inspiración al parecer fueron las series que mencioné (con excepción de _Karin_ que después de hablar con Sui-chan, me dijo que la parte vampírica del mi fic se parecía a esa serie; así que la vi y es verdad, la idea se parece; por cierto es un anime muy lindo y cómico :D)

Mm..., quería hacer un 5986 con esa trama; espero le den una oportunidad leyendo la historia :D

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira-sensei; y la idea de este fic tan loco, es a causa de ver tanto anime XD

* * *

**Insurrection/Rebelión***

* * *

Japón, 3 de mayo de 1993; cerca de Namimori, en una colina, dentro de uno de los cuartos de un templo antiguo dedicado a la diosa celeste; una mujer estaba dando a luz; ella es la segunda sacerdotisa del templo del cielo; la primera dio el nacimiento de la sacerdotisa del sol (Marzo 4 de 1933); y esta daría nacimiento a la de la luna.

La mujer pujaba con todas sus fuerzas; soportando el dolor, sin ningún avance científico de su parte; pues en el templo todo se hacía de forma tradicional; natural.

Aquella noche la luz de la luna era hermosa, brillaba en todo su esplendor, las olas del mar se alzaban estrepitosamente, pues era una consecuencia de su cercanía con aquel satélite plateado.

Finalmente, después de un doloroso momento, pero aún así feliz; la mujer dio a luz a una hermosa niña, no obstante, murió en el parto, dejando a la pequeña a cargo de las demás sacerdotisas.

...

Actualidad (2010)

Cerdeña, Italia; media noche, la penumbra reina en las calles, la humedad en los callejones se siente a flor de piel a causa de su cercanía con el mediterráneo.

Ahí se ven las sombras de dos amantes; ¿o tal vez no?. Si se observa con detalle; un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años, pantalones negros, capa oscura, se encuentra lamiendo delicadamente el cuello de una chica; el cabello de él es en forma de piña, color azul; un ojo rojo, y el otro celeste cual mar vivo.

La chica que está entre sus brazos, se ve de 17 años, su cabellera azulada le llega a media espalda, y susurra "_Mukuro-sama"_ mientras aquel ser clava unos afilados colmillos en la blanquecina piel de la joven; haciéndola gemir de dolor.

― Kufufu, resiste mi querida Chrome ― se escucha decir a la voz masculina sin emoción aparente, pero aún así con cierta ternura, seguido de un tímido _"si"_ por parte de ella; aquel ser únicamente clava más aquellos caninos en la joven haciendo que salga un hilo de sangre.

...

Salida de Instituto Namimori, Japón; 7 p.m.; las calles están alumbradas, un chico de 17 años, y cabello negro camina tranquilo con un estuche de un bate de béisbol en la espalda; mientras observa la luna llena; lleva una de sus manos al pecho y observando la luna llena en todo esplendor se dice a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

― Es mejor que me apresuré ―

...

Parque Namimori, Japón; 10 p.m; un joven de 19 años; cabellos blancos, picudos y voz escandalosa conversaba seriamente con una mujer de 21 años.

― Perdóname…, no quise involucrarte en este mundo ― Su voz arrepentida le repetía lo que muchas noches antes le dijo por haberle convertido en un ser lycantropo; _"perdón"._

― No te preocupes ¡al extremo! Hana; para mi estar contigo es lo mejor; además tu mundo es ¡emocionante al extremo! ― hablaba, mientras gritaba animosamente; sacando una sonrisa de su pareja.

...

En un lugar a 384, 400 km de la Tierra (1); En aquella zona enigmática de color plata, denominada el _planeta doble (__2)_; en aquel reino de marfil, plata y metales preciosos había serios problemas; la alarma sonaba estrepitosamente, alertando a todos los habitantes de aquel palacio.

La causa: una de las _familias _maldecidas a la oscuridad se revelaban en contra de su status y de su maldición; querían conquistar la tierra y poseer la luz nuevamente, así como sus ancestros. El cabecilla de tal rebelión: Byakuran, de la _Familia Mare_; una por debajo de los Vongola, debido a que su poder había sido menguado en una rebelión anterior hace miles de años por un ancestro; pero ahora tenía nuevas piezas que jugar.

En una de las cámaras interiores de los Vongola; en el cuarto del trono real.

― Jyuudaime! Lo siento mucho; como su mano derecha debí de haber prevenido tal rebelión ― imploraba un joven de cabellos plata hincado; llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa europea holgada con holanes al final de color rojo, zapatos negros― Sumimasen!

― N-No te preocupes, Gokudera-kun; levántate por favor ― dijo el príncipe de aquel lugar.

― Baka-Tsuna ― replicó un bebe de chupete amarillo, con un traje plateado tipo extraterrestre, mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a su discípulo real.

― ¡Reborn! ― protestó el joven tirado en las escaleras bajo el sitial. El pequeño le ignoró, cerca del trono, en uno de los escalones marfilados; dirigiéndose al Guardián de la Tormenta.

― Gokudera, tienes que ir a la tierra para arreglar el desastre que se creó por tu descuido ― demandó autoritario, pero sin llegar al despotismo.

― Hai! Reborn-san ― respondió solemne con la mano derecha en su pecho; volteando a ver a su príncipe ― Jyuudaime, si me disculpa, me retiro.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que su guardián se marchaba; minutos después se escucho una voz sisear desde la oscuridad.

― Herbívoro… ― la faz de aquel ser se mostró dejando apreciar la piel pálida del joven, sus cabellos negros y su delgadez; usando un traje negro.

― Hii! Hibari-san / Hibari ― decían Sawada y el bebé.

― Escaparon ― Expresando que no había capturado a ningún rebelde que valiese la pena, únicamente débiles herbívoros ― Junto con las perlas lunares del mar.

El rostro de Tsuna, y su tutor se ensombrecieron. Gokudera no podría con todos, los tres presentes lo sabían; se necesitaba la ayuda de los demás guardianes.

― Hibari ― habló el portador del chupete ― ve a la tierra, ordenó tranquilamente; mientras su discípulo le veía con preocupación en el rostro, luego observo la mirada fría de su guardián; y balbuceo un _"Reborn"_ ininteligible; el pequeño sonrió de lado, y dijo al serio guardián.

― Mukuro estará ahí también ― El mayor de los tres se fue después de formar una mueca por sonrisa ante la posible batalla con aquel hombre. Dejando atrás al heredero del trono, pues por más que quisiera, le era imposible dejar el palacio; las cosas estaban muy mal, y si se iba probablemente atacarían el lugar sin piedad sus ahora enemigos.

...

En uno de los pasillos lunares; un chico de aparentemente 15 años, cabello ondulado color negro; traje negro, camisa blanca con manchas negras, un ojo cerrado, caminaba con tranquilidad, hasta que escuchó una alarma.

Recordó que varios guardianes estaban en la tierra; ya fuese porque eran de ahí, vivían en aquel lugar o viajaron por placer. Así que prácticamente el castillo estaba solo; únicamente el Vongola, la tormenta, la nube y él mismo se encontraban en aquella luna.

― Yare, yare…; será mejor que encuentre un lugar seguro ― se dijo, caminando hacía su morada. Sin embargo apreciaba a su príncipe, sintió algo de culpa, y fue a ver si se encontraba bien; al llegar alcanzó a escuchar las órdenes dadas a guardián de la nube.

Lambo se acerco a Tsuna; le ayudo observo con su ojo abierto, y preguntó temeroso.

― Vongola… ¿qué sucedió? ― el aludido suspiró, y mirando preocupado al menor de sus guardianes.

― Las perlas lunares del mar desaparecieron ― el menor abrió su ojo asombrado, sin preguntar Sawada respondió a la duda del más chico ― fue la Familia Mare… ― se asomó a la ventana, y observando un jardín llenó de flores lunares, y una hermosa fuente, continuó ― se marcharon a la tierra.

El bebé interrumpió la explicación de su estudiante, diciendo.

― Seguramente van en busca de la sacerdotisa del sol y la luna, para encontrar la forma de romper la maldición.

...

Mientras los seres nocturnos se movilizaban; unas jóvenes se dirigían al templo para sus clases como miko's.

― Haru-chan, ¿crees que la lección del día de hoy sea divertida? La verdad estoy nerviosa ― decía una chica de ojos miel con emoción en la voz.

― ¡¿Hahi?; Kyoko-chan está nerviosa, mmm ― pensaba poniéndose el dedo índice en la barbilla ― creo que estará bien; aunque el día de hoy se enseñe un nuevo nivel, lo harás bien. Tienes los mejores resultados de las dos ― animaba sonriente, pero un poco triste en la voz.

― Haru-chan… ― exclamo suavemente la ojimiel; sabía que su amiga le animaba de corazón, pero también estaba consiente de que la castaña se sentía sola por no poder ver a su padre; y no tener a su madre; a pesar de eso se mostraba siempre alegre. Caso distinto al de ella, pues por alguna razón le enseñaban hechizos diferentes que a la morena, además le daban más libertades, y ella si tenía a su madre para que le guiará; pareciera que así como la luna querían hacer de Haru la sombra del sol. La muchacha sonrió con tristeza.

Ambas caminaban hacia aquel santuario, pasando por una calle medio sola; y al estar ambas dentro de sus pensamientos, ninguna se percato de lo que había frente a ellas; una choco con algo firme, y cayó al piso; su gritillo alerto a la otra.

― ¡Hahi! ― se sobaba la cabeza; para cuando volteó a ver con que se topó, escucho una voz semi-ronca decir.

― Mujer estúpida; fíjate por donde caminas

Escuchó la voz, pero no vio a la persona. Kyoko le ayudo a levantarse y le preguntó si se encontraba bien con preocupación en la voz; la chica asintió. Después de ese incidente, ambas partieron rumbo a su destino.

* * *

*****Los títulos de los capítulos serán en inglés; porque siempre quise hacer un fic con títulos en otro idioma (aunque me gusta el alemán, pero aún no lo he estudiado lo suficiente T_T); y el título principal es en italiano porque a pesar de ser un AU; para mi _Reborn!_ está relacionado al idioma _Siciliano._

1 Distancia promedio de la Luna a la Tierra

2 Según _Wikipedia "_Es la denominación que algunos científicos dan al sistema Tierra-Luna debido al desmesurado tamaño que presenta el satélite con relación al planeta, de sólo 81 veces menor masa, es decir sólo 3,6 veces menor que la Tierra en diámetro (si el planeta fuese del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto, la Luna sería como una pelota de tenis)".

* * *

Sí les gusto; les agradezco por leer este capítulo :D y espero se animen a dejar un review

Nos leemos después

Ja ne! ;D

Pd: Sui-chan; muchas gracias por animarme a escribir este fic (abrazo)


	2. First Meeting

Hi! Minna-san (disculpen la demora, andaba de vacaciones)

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el capítulo anterior y el doble de gracias a los que me dejaron review y animaron a seguir con la historia :D

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Amano Akira-sensei

**

* * *

**

**First Meeting**

**

* * *

**

Las calles de Namimori se encuentran vacías, son cerca de la media noche, algunos focos alumbran las calles de la oscuridad, el frío se siente en cada rincón de la ciudad, el silencio es tal que se alcanza a escuchar el viento cortado por armas filosas; un joven de cabellos plata alcanza a esquivar varios ataques de cuchillas en el aire; repentinamente se ve envuelto en una ilusión, se siente caer a un vacio rojizo, intenta salir de ahí, despertar de aquella ilusión que nubla sus sentidos, pero le es inútil.

En la penumbra se escucha una risa torcida, se observa una blanquecina mano sosteniendo un cuchillo, haciéndolo rodar por sus dedos, hasta lanzarlo contra el portador de ojos esmeralda; aquel ser baja la guardia un poco, pensando que su presa yace muerta.

― Ushishishi~ fue más fácil de lo que creí ― comentaba un chico rubio con navajas en mano, una de ellas ensangrentada.

― Bel, acaba rápido para ir a cobrar el dinero ― le ordenó un bebé flotando en el aire al tiempo que deshacía su ilusión.

― Che~ ―.

El portador de las cuchillas se acerco a su victima, el olor a sangre le excitaba, se alcanzó a ver un brillo rojo proveniente de los ojos ocultos por el dorado flequillo; justo antes de dar el golpe final, el chico de cabellos cenizos pateó en el estomago a su adversario; se sacó una de las dagas en su cuerpo para aventarla contra su enemigo; el cual brincó veloz hacia tras para esquivar su propia arma. El ser de ojos esmeraldas estaba herido, perdía sangre a cada paso que daba, cada vez se hacia más lento y sus cazadores más rápidos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue hacia las afueras de Namimori, sentía a sus perseguidores pisarle los talones; cerca de ahí había varios montes, así que optó por esconderse en el bosque; intentaba perderse en la oscuridad, corrió con fuerza esperando no morir por las heridas, pues sabía que podría enfrentarse a aquellos seres que le daban caza, pero prefirió no hacerlo, pues su jefe detestaba la violencia; por eso ahora huía con desesperación; chasqueó la lengua mientras caminaba con rapidez.

Sin darse cuenta pasó una barrera creada por varios amuletos del shinto; repentinamente dejó de sentir la presencia de sus persecutores, y se relajo para continuar su camino por aquel sendero cubierto de árboles, pasto, hierbas y flores, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido del agua, así que decidió dirigirse a aquel lugar.

**,,,…,,,**

― Te confiaste, así que escapó; ya no podremos cobrar el dinero que la _Familia Mare_ nos propuso.

― Shishishi~ un príncipe nunca se equivoca, el olor a sangre sigue por esa dirección ― dijo señalando la entrada al bosque. Ambos cazadores se acercaban con cautela hacia el camino que formó la sangre de aquel ser lunar, al llegar hasta la entrada del templo perdieron el rastro de su presa.

― Che~ hasta aquí llega ― la risa desapareció de su rostro, volteó hacia varios lados, pero no pudo ver los amuletos ni los sellos escondidos.

― Lo perdimos… tenemos que informarle al Jefe.

― Eso no será divertido― replicó el pelirrubio.

Los dos cazadores se alejaron del bosque, retirándose a su mansión principal en Japón.

**,,,…,,,**

En el templo celeste; una de las sacerdotisas en preparación se encontraba ensayando conjuros, sin embargo parecía que ninguno sucedía con éxito, la chica cayó sobre sus rodillas cansada. A aquel cuatro se dirigió una doncella del templo indicándole que tenía que prepararse para practicar la prueba que la convertiría en la legítima sacerdotisa de la luna.

La morena asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió al lado oeste del gran templo; posterior dio vuelta a la izquierda, saliendo del recinto, siguió un camino cuesta abajo, hasta que finalmente llegó a una gran cascada de 30 metros de altura, la cual escondía una cueva tras de ella; el liquido cristalino caía chocando contra las rocas, formando espuma al contacto con las piedras, así como un lago rodeado por hermosas flores de distintos tipos, verde pasto y árboles de gran tamaño.

Había varias rocas de tamaño moderado fuera de aquella laguna en forma semicircular de aproximadamente 20 metros de perímetro; de aquel gran lago salía una desembocadura que daba paso a un riachuelo lo suficientemente hondó como para bañarse, el cual llegaba hasta una cuenca entre las montañas que rodeaban el templo, ubicadas en la periferia de la ciudad.

La chica de ojos cafés se dirigió hacia la cascada con cautela, cuidadosa de no caer al lago; una vez ahí, dejó que el agua cubriera su cuerpo tras las ropas, empapando la blanca yukata que envolvía su ser con el frío líquido de aquel lugar.

**,,,…,,,**

Pasaba la media noche, el albino caminaba hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido del agua, al llegar observó una gran cascada, iluminada por los rayos de la luna, en aquel lugar de donde caía el agua se encontraba una joven en medio de la catarata, ella le daba la espalda.

Inconsciente de aquella presencia masculina en aquel santuario de purificación, la chica pasaba sus manos con inocencia sobre su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel baño que se llevaba cualquier impureza de su ser, la blanca yukata se hacia transparente en algunas partes de su cuerpo, sin dejar de cubrir la nobleza femenina; la tela pegada a su piel moldeando la fémina figura; y esa inocencia con que el agua acariciaba cada parte de aquel cuerpo de la chica hacia de aquella imagen algo sensual, además de que el reflejo de la luna en el estanque completaba la mágica escena que el chico presenciaba ante sus ojos esmeralda.

La morena escuchó el sonido de una rama quebrarse; cuando volteo abrió sus ojos de par en par, la presencia de aquel ser le había puesto nerviosa; así que pegó un gritó, el cual nadie escuchó por la lejanía, y estuvo a punto de resbalarse entre las rocas mojadas, pero alcanzo a detenerse.

Salió con sigilo de la cascada hasta llegar hacia la orilla, sus descalzos pies tocaron el pasto, humedeciéndolo; el ser lunar observaba cada movimiento de la chica con precaución, pues ella emanaba cierto poder que nunca antes había conocido, aunado al aroma del miedo hacia él.

Chasqueó la lengua, las orbes verdes se clavaron en las chocolate por unos instantes; ella intentó cubrirse, pero fue inútil, pues no llevaba más prendas que la que traía puesta. Tenía miedo, e intentaba mantenerse alejada de aquel hombre de tez blanca, pero al percatarse de la expresión de dolor que este intentaba reprimir, así como de la sangre que salía de él; la muchacha se acercó corriendo hacia él, preguntándole sí se encontraba bien; él intentó alejarse, pero la chica le detuvo; se notaba una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

― Tsk, aléjate ―le soltó un manotazo― te arrepentirás si no lo haces, además siento el miedo en tu sangre.

― ¡¿Hahi? ¿Usted puede sentir mi miedo? ― preguntó curiosa, después negó con la cabeza; e intentó ver las heridas del chico frente a ella para sanarlas con algún hechizo.

Sin querer provocar a ese ser desconocido, la morena se acercó hacia Gokudera con cautela, pues era verdad que le temía; el chico no soportaba sentir tan cerca la presencia de aquella mujer, la imagen de unos instantes antes le llegaba a su mente como un flash; además se sentía mareado, necesitado de aquel líquido rojo, debido a su perdida de sangre.

Los ojos esmeralda se tornaron de un verde metálico, daba la apariencia de que esas orbes eran iluminadas por un color neón; resaltando aquel esmeralda; la chica se espantó al ver eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió hipnotizada

Miura intentó alejarse, pero sus movimientos eran tan cautelosos, tan lentos; que el peliplata la tomo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, le jalo la prenda de la parte izquierda dejando el terso hombro de la joven al descubierto, el húmedo cabello caía sobre su cuerpo; ella lanzó un gritillo, intentó forcejear, pero todo era en vano.

― Tsk, deja de gritar mujer estúpida ― el albino dio un lengüetazo a la parte del cuello, le lamió con suculencia, acto seguido empezó a clavar sus colmillos en aquella piel que desprendía el miedo de su ser; conforme comenzó a tomar sorbos de líquido carmesí, la joven se iba calmando, perdiendo el miedo que sentía hacia aquel hombre.

Haru soltó un gemido, sentía sus fuerzas desfallecer, así que se aferro a la camisa de aquel desconocido, aún en contra de que su conciencia le dijera que no.

Gokudera al sentir que la muchacha perdía la conciencia, dejó de sorber de aquella sangre, además el miedo había desaparecido, él lo consumió todo, ahora cuando le volviera a ver, jamás le tendría temor.

El peliplata acomodó a Haru sobre el pasto, este se recargó sobre el árbol que se encontraba tras él, se dedico a observar el paisaje frente de él, así como a la joven a su costado; sentía como la sangre de la chica le hacia recobrar sus fuerzas con una rapidez inusual, se sintió complacido al ver que sus heridas estaban casi sanadas, con excepción de una en su brazo que al parecer tenía veneno, y otra cerca de su pecho, la cual había sido profunda, pero ahora quedaba sólo en lo superfluo.

Hayato observó nuevamente a la mujer al lado de él, al ver la pose de ella dormida, con la luz de la luna iluminando su faz, la yukata semi-abierta, el medio-vampiro no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse, recriminándose él mismo por tal acto; jamás había bebido sangre humana, al Décimo seguramente le desagradaría la escena, pero tenía que recuperarse, además tenía que hacer que aquella mujer tonta le dejara de tener miedo, y ¿qué mejor que absorber el sentimiento que tenía en esos momentos hacia él?.

* * *

Gracias por esperar este capítulo y leerlo; espero les haya gustado; a mi me gustó como quedo, la verdad lo escribí una vez, luego lo borré, lo volví a escribir; y este fue el producto final :D (lo mismo estoy sufriendo con Vongola's Stars T_T -ya van dos veces que borró el capítulo 2-.)

Muchas gracias a Miku Takamine, aún no respondo a la última pregunta que me hiciste, pues es un spoiler de capítulos más adelante, aunque te puedo decir que la respuesta es "si"; aunque espero resolver eso en la próxima actualización; me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia :D

También agradezco a Angelzk por su review; y gomen por el spoiler que te dí el otro día, aún así espero que la historia no desmerezca y esta capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Ichigo: Gracias, me alegra que te este gustando el fic; acá va el segundo capítulo :D para no dejarte sola con el Yaoi XD

...

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima actualización :D

¿reviews?


	3. Knowing you

Konnichiwa!; este capítulo lo re-edite; espero se noté XD aunque en realidad no cambie el contenido ni lo alargue, sólo modifique la redacción y puse uno que otro dato, pero con eso quede más satisfecha que con el que había públicado ^^

Espero les guste el cambio.

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece

* * *

Las iris esmeralda avistaban aquel rostro femenino a lado suyo, aún en medio de la oscuridad bajo la luna. Repentino soltó un quejido ante la punzada que sintió en su brazo izquierdo, sus heridas habían sanado con excepción de esta, la cual se encontraba enrojecida, viva; con un tenue color violeta.

"_Veneno"_

Pensó el medio-vampiro reteniendo los demás quejidos que amenazaban con salir; miró de nuevo aquella mujer; lentamente su respiración se agravaba y sus ojos se cerraban; aquellos masculinos parpados ocultaron las esmeraldas tras de sí; el muchacho se quedó dormido debido al dolor.

**,,,…,,,**

La madrugada empezaba a desaparecer, con ella la penumbra; a lo lejos se apreciaba el aviso del astro sol antes del amanecer; los parpados de aquel vampiro se abrían lentamente, gotas saladas surcaban su rostro, y su entrecejo se hallaba fruncido debido a la herida. Inmediatamente su vista se posó en la chica que había conocido hace unas horas; suspiró al verla aún ahí, recostada sobre el pasto.

― Tsk―. Expresó ante la aflicción de su brazo. _"Necesito irme de aquí, tengo que encontrarle…"_. La verde mirada examinaba cada objeto a su rededor, en ese momento la muchacha a lado del albino empezó a despertar; su mirada somnolienta se abría con lentitud; exclamó un "¡Hahi!" al recodar lo sucedido; de inmediato sus orbes cacao buscaron al desconocido de la noche, el cual encontró sin mucho problema a lado de ella.

― Hahi! ¿Qué paso?― inquiría confundida por los sucesos, repentina se tocó su pecho, murmurando― Ya no le tengo miedo―. Dando cuenta de que sus prendas estaban algo _desalineadas_, Miura se sonrojo, acomodándose su yukata de forma _correcta._

― Tch, idiota; eso es porque sorbí toda la sangre que manifestaba temor hacia mi persona― explicó con fastidio, mientras el sudor en su ser aumentaba a causa del veneno; así como sus sentidos de adormecían.

― ¡Haru no es una idiota!― protestó, pero dejando eso de lado; indagaba ante el desconocido.― No entiendo, cómo es eso de que se bebió mi miedo.

Los ojos chocolate estaban netamente confundidos así como su dueña; el hombre exhaló exasperado un suspiro.

― Soy un vampiro, baka-onna― el locutor esperaba una reacción de sorpresa, pero nada se mostró; así que continuó― los de nuestra especie beben la sangre de las personas, pero al mismo tiempo...

El ente lunar iniciaba su explicación, cuando la morena notó que a pesar que este parecía estar bien; se encontraba sudando, la herida en su brazo hacia qué empezará a hablar con dificultad.

― … _y nunca regresan―._ Terminó de decir a la mujer, quién parpadeo al salir de sus cavilaciones.

― Hahi! ¿Qué es lo que nunca regresa?― preguntó, pues se había perdido parte de la explicación.

― Tsk, _nada_ baka-onna; ahora dime: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo salgo de este lugar?― ordenó de forma violenta, aunque algo débil.

― Etto…

'_¿Estará bien decirle que este es el templo de Tsukuyomi no kami y Amaterasu no kami?; bueno él cruzó la barrera, así que supongo…'_

― Estamos en la cascada sagrada en donde se purifica... mmm... bien, estamos en el templo celeste del dios Tsukuyomi y la diosa Amaterasu ― especificó.

El ser de cenizas hebras se sorprendió un poco.

"_Perfecto, así encontraré a la sacerdotisa antes que el bastardo de Byakuran"._

El albino estaba haciendo planes, cuando una voz medio-chillona le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

― En este santuario se prohíbe la presencia de hombres, a menos que tengan el permiso celestial o de la abadesa. Pero por lo que he visto, tú no pareces ser alguien que entró aquí a conciencia― dijo observándolo fijamente.

― ¿Qué?―. Replicaba con enfado, eso le arruinaba su perfecto plan de pasear libremente hasta encontrar a la miko; aquel chico observó la mirada cacao, y una idea le surgió.

― Baka onna; trae a la sacerdotisa de la luna aquí― ordenó con brusquedad.

― Hahi!, Haru no es una mujer tonta, y no puedo traerla, primero necesito que me digas para que la quieres― retó con demandante tono.

― Bien, iré a buscarla yo―. Las orbes cual gemas se clavaron inquiridoramente en las cafés con el sobrecejo masculino fruncido; la joven se ponía nerviosa con aquella mirada que parecía analizarla con cautela. El chico frente a ella suspiró en frustración e intento levantarse, pero cayó con torpeza; ahí fue cuando la miko se percató de que aquel muchacho se encontraba más mal de lo que aparentaba.

― E-Espera, no puedes irte, estás ardiendo en fiebre― pronunciaba con inquietud, intentando retenerlo en su lugar.

― Che; es por el veneno― escupió con fastidio, mirando su lesión.

― ¿Veneno? ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó preocupada intentando tocarle.

― No finjas ser amable, odio las personas hipócritas― le gritó, alejando la mano de ella con un leve golpe.

Miura estaba a punto de replicar, pero escuchó a lo lejos una voz llamándole; era la de la sacerdotisa que estaba a cargo de entrenarla.

― _¡Haru-san! ¡Haru-san...!_

― ¡Hahi! ― volteó a ver al albino preocupada― no puedes estar aquí, además tienes una gran fiebre y si te ven, lo más probable es que quieran acabar con tu vida.

― ¿Ah? ¡Estás loca! ― gritó con las cejas encorvadas.

― Shhh..., Haru no está loca; ven ― la fémina mano tendida para tomar la de aquel joven, que le veía con recelo, con precaución, pero al mismo tiempo con un brillo extraño en aquellos ojos, como si intentará confiar en alguien, aún a pesar de que su razón se negaba.

La observó por segundos que parecían horas, los ojos chocolate angustiados, suplicándole con las pupilas que se levantará, para mirar de reojo hacia dónde provenía aquella voz que le llamaba con insistencia cada vez más cerca.

― _Por favor_...― había suplica en sus orbes cafés así como en su fémina tono al hablar.

El oji-esmeralda chasqueó la lengua; tomó la mano de la chica; y se recargó un poco en el femíneo hombro para poder caminar mientras la fiebre le hacía perder las fuerzas.

― Estúpido veneno ― gruñó jadeante. Observó a la persona a su lado, que le llevaba a la cascada ― Baka onna, ¿a dónde rayos me llevas?― preguntó con desconfianza al ver que iban directo al agua. Ella le miró ofendida, pero no dijo nada; su leve enfado se esfumó al escuchar la voz de una mujer mayor acercándose.

Ambos se subieron en las piedras salpicadas, la cascada les rozaba un poco, empapando ligeramente a los jóvenes; una vez cruzaron el umbral de agua, la morena ayudo al medio-vampiro a recargarse sobre las frías y húmedas piedras que yacían en la cueva.

― Escóndete aquí ― le dijo preocupada, posteriormente se acercó a la herida del muchacho, tocándola; analizándola; este intentó alejarse, pero el veneno le hacía sentir débil; así que bufó molesto ante el roce de su llaga con la suave piel de aquella extraña.

― Es un veneno extraño desu; pero Haru puede encontrar el antídoto ― afirmó; el albino le miró incrédulo; con los ojos a punto de cerrarse.

― ¡Haru-san….! ¡Haru-san…! ― gritaba una voz madura― ¡Miko-dono…!

― _¿Miko?_ ― preguntó cansino el de ojos turquesa, cayendo en un semi-estado de inconsciencia.

― Tengo que irme; regresaré al anochecer; no te vayas a ir ― dijo levantándose sin ver el rostro del muchacho. Dirigiéndose a la pared de agua; el albino ni siquiera podía hablar, su mente estaba aturdida de dolor; su cuerpo entumecido; pero su carácter le hizo pensar algo antes de quedar completamente desmayado.

"_Tsk, ¡idiota! Como sí pudiera largarme a algún lado"._

**,,,…,,,**

Fuera de aquella catarata, Miura corrió hasta llegar con aquella mujer de mediana edad; la cual llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa rojo con blanco.

― Aoi-miko-san; dígame ― preguntó saliendo de la nada la muchacha; la mujer brincó del susto.

― Niña no me espantes; ya va a amanecer y no has practicado los suficientes tus conjuros ni invocaciones; vine para ver que no estés holgazaneado ― le regañó.

― Sumimasen! Haru promete no vagar sin hacer nada-desu ― respondió animada, evitando mirar hacia la cueva escondida detrás de aquella cascada.

― Te he dicho que dejes ese molesto "-_desu"_― reprimió la mujer con dureza, Miura bajo la mirada; la señora de hebras negras con unas blancas debido a la edad gruño molesta― Eres muy infantil y torpe; no entiendo cómo puedes ser la sacerdotisa de la luna, deberías de ser hermosa, inteligente, cautivante; tu madre murió en vano por alguien como tú― espetó fría con la mirada decepcionada.

― Lo lamento…―susurró, apretando sus puños, mordiendo su labio inferior, mirando el pasto.

― Arg, olvídalo. La sacerdotisa del sol está progresando muy bien en sus rituales, mientras tú juegas quedándote atrás; este día no habrá desayuno ni comida; únicamente cena; así tu cuerpo aprehenderá algo de disciplina y no a holgazanear―. Aquella mujer le dio la espalda después de aquella reprimenda; Miura la observo sentida, exhaló; y caminó siguiendo a su tutora.

* * *

En cuanto pueda subo el capítulo siguiente; aunque aviso que una parte serán los sueños de Gokudera de cómo se encontró con Varia, y de cómo se enteró de que tiene que buscar a Haru, sí se fue antes de que Reborn lo dijera.

Ok, bye~!


	4. Searching the Miko

Konnichiwa! como me lo pidieron actualize esta historia, una disculpa por la demora (de verdad ando corta de tiempo e inspiración u_u).

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son muy amables en dejarlos ^^ y motivarme a continuar el fic :D

Nota: Me gustaría decirles que re-edite el capítulo 3 de esta historia hace una o dos semanas, no recuerdo bien; sólo cambie la forma de la narración; pero quede más satisfecha con eso; la pueden pasar a leer sí quieren, o sí no; pues no pasa nada ^_^

**KHR no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira**

* * *

El agua de la catarata corría como una cortina; detrás de ella se filtraban unos rayos de luz a la oscura caverna, las cobrizas rocas se hallaban humedecidas; una que otra gota de agua caía rítmicamente seguida de un eco hueco; a metros de la entrada se encontraba un joven de piel nívea recostado sobre las piedras; su expresión era de dolor a pesar de estar dormido, su boca soltaba bocanadas de pequeño humo debido a la temperatura; su rostro sudaba.

—_Tsk, hay miles de mujeres estúpidas en la tierra— bufaba molestó el peli-plata después de chocar con una chica. Minutos después llegó a un parque desolado con una fuente en el centro del mismo. Repentinamente una luz morada empezó a aparecer del agua. Todo fue cubierto por el color violeta y después un rostro serio y frio se mostró._

— _Gokudera Hayato— siseó el ser que acababa de aparecer, sus cabellos negros se mecían con el viento._

— _Tch. Hibari, ¿qué ordenes tienes del Décimo?— preguntó con su voz algo ronca, este le miró sin emoción, alzando sus tonfas._

— _No recibo órdenes de herbívoros— expresó con una leve molestia._

— _¡Maldición Hibari!, no estoy jugando, dime qué tengo que hacer— escupió el albino; el peli-negro bajó sus armas, las guardó y regresó a la fuente por dónde vino diciendo._

— _Busca a la sacerdotisa de la luna, Byakuran está detrás de ella para romper la maldición—. Una esfera de color morado con picos envolvió al moreno, el peli-blanco quiso preguntar más detalles, pero antes de poder, aquel ser había desaparecido._

— _Tsch; Hibari no Yatsu*—dijo molesto, observó la fuente otro poco repitiéndose las palabras "busca a la sacerdotisa de la luna"; después se viró por donde vino, caminando hacía las transitadas calles. Sin embargó cuando salió, no había gente; ni una sola alma; sus sentidos se alertaron sintiendo peligro, miró hacia varios lados y nada. Repentinamente escuchó una risa en el aire._

— _Te encontré~ shishishi~—. Varios cuchillos salieron de la oscuridad, el albino logró evadirlos por milímetros._

— _¿Qué diabl-?— la pregunta fue interrumpida por otra voz._

— _Yare~ Yare~ Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba— se escuchó decir._

— _Shishishi, soy un príncipe, siempre encuentro a mi presa—.Se burló el ente desconocido; las orbes verdes del albino buscaban de un lado a otro el lugar de dónde provenía la voz._

"_¡Maldición!" pensó el oji-esmeralda._

— _Ushishishi; Gokudera Hayato. Serás un perfecto cactus, shishi—. De arriba de un edifico cayó grácilmente un joven de hebras rubias con navajas en mano._

— _Temee, no jodas; ¿ahora están de lado de los Mare?— indagó el muchacho viéndolo desafiante; el pelirrubio ensanchó su sonrisa, lanzando otro tanto de cuchillos, Gokudera intentó evadirlas, pero de inmediato las cuchillas se ladeaban un poco y le herían._

— _Shishi~ , a Varia no le importan los pequeños conflictos de Tsunayoshi— comentó sonriente el atacante._

— _Yo estoy por el dinero, prometieron una buena cantidad— mencionó un bebé con un chupón flotando en el aire._

—_Desgraciados… ¿qué quieren entonces?—. La sonrisa del pelirrubio desapareció, y la boca del pequeño se torció ante la pregunta._

— _Algo que el Vongola Decimo no puede darnos— se escuchó la voz del príncipe de manera misteriosa; lanzando más cuchillos que se oían partir el aire._

Las orbes esmeraldas se abrieron de golpe, el peli-plata intentó sentarse, ladeando un poco su cuerpo, logró recargarse sobre las piedras. El vampiro miró hacia la cascada, una tenue luz azul se colaba por las líneas de agua, quería salir pero su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido.

— Tsk. No puedo fallar de nuevo—. Se dijo así, mirando el caer del agua; cerró sus ojos. Lentamente una esencia invadió sus sentidos, era el aroma de varias plantas mezcladas, así como una que otra flor.

Se escucharon unos ligeros pasos caminar hacia dónde él estaba, el albino no sintió amenaza alguna, así que se mantuvo relajado; la persona entró por el pequeño hueco que había; ahora sus prendas eran diferentes a la de la vez pasada; esta vez traía un hakama_*_ *de color rojo, una camisa blanca holgada con las mangas largas en color blanco, unos tabi***y unas geta.

El muchacho la observó por segundos a la chica; preguntando.

— ¿Eres una sacerdotisa?— las cejas cenizas estaban entrecerradas, sus ojos esperaban la respuesta.

— Soy una aprendiz. Es mejor que usted no hable ni se mueva; aquí traigo unas plantas que seleccione especialmente para que anularan el veneno de su cuerpo— habló la muchacha tranquila, colocando el recipiente de madera en el piso; sacó un pañuelo de sus ropas, se dirigió a la catarata y lo mojo, luego regresó con el chico y presionó el pañuelo sobre la llaga; este reprimió un quejido.

— Eres demasiado torpe para curar, baka onna— lanzó las palabras, la muchacha presionó un poco más.

— Haru no es una baka onna; desconocido-san— respondió con un tic; el albino gruño.

—Tch. Arde, baka. Por cierto, mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato—. La miro fijamente con esas gemas verdes.

— Hahi! Sumimasen; creo que Haru apretó demás desu— reverenció la chica, alejando la tela de la herida. Luego se percató de que parte de la camisa del muchacho le estorbaba para curarlo; pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

— Eh… Gokudera-san, bueno… su manga derecha, necesitó cortarla para que pueda colocar bien la mezcla que hice— murmuró.

— Hmp— el joven se arrancó la manga bruscamente— ¿satisfecha?

— Hai-desu— contestó sorprendida; luego empezó a colocar la masa de hierbas en la herida mientras recitaba varias palabras en cantos del shinto. Gokudera prefirió no interrumpir a la mujer, además era nuevo para él escuchar a una sacerdotisa autentica cantar conjuros.

— Bien…, Haru terminó con esto desu; ahora nada más tiene que esperar a que las hierbas cambien de color verde vivo a negro; entonces las plantas habrán absorbido todo el veneno.

La morena alejó aquella jícara de madera, luego de una de sus anchas mangas sacó algo envuelto en un trozo de tela; el peli-plata le miró con una ceja alzada.

Ella empezó a desenvolver lo que había en el paño; sacando un pequeño trozo de pan; algo apenada dijo mientras lo colocaba frente al muchacho.

— Es lo único que pude conseguir de cena-desu; sé que no es mucho, pero comer le ayudará mejorar—. El oji-esmeralda frunció su entrecejo.

— No necesito eso; nosotros podemos vivir sin comer por bastante tiempo— bufó con orgullo.

— Hahi! Pero es necesario para recuperarse más pronto; tómelo—. Ella mantenía sus manos extendidas. El peli-cenizo suavizó un poco su mirar, aceptando aquel pedazo de pan; era sencillo, pero estaba sabroso y blando. Ella le miró con esos ojos cafés algo expectante.

— ¿Qué tal está?— preguntó dudosa; el chico ladeo su rostro, sus cabellos taparon parte de su faz.

— Nada mal, g-gracias— se sonrojo un poco; pero continuaba masticando con cierta elegancia. Haru sonrió satisfecha contemplando al chico.

— Gokudera-san; ¿usted dijo que era un vampiro, verdad?— inquirió; él volteo a mirarle.

— ¿Y?

— Bueno, sé que existen youkais, tengus, seirei, kami-donos, etc; pero no había escuchado de vampiros ¿cómo es que se originaron?—. Él medio-vampiro suspiró.

— Hace miles de años, nuestros ancestros fueron maldecidos por una diosa; desde entonces somos seres lunares; es decir, vampiros, hombres lobo, o híbridos de una mezcla de razas; aunque lo último se dio después de la segunda generación, pues los de la primera sólo podían tener un hijo en sus vidas con alguien de su misma especie debido a que no podían dejar la luna. Pero con el paso de las décadas la diosa que nos maldijo se apiado de nuestros antepasados porque al no alimentarse de ningún ser terrestre, ellos empezaron a morir al paso de 200 años. La diosa dio el permiso de que los de la segunda generación podían visitar la tierra una vez cada cien años, pero conforme el tiempo pasó, el conjuro de la diosa empezó a debilitarse; así que ahora podemos viajar cada vez que queramos a la tierra.

— Ya veo… Haru no entendió muy bien desu— comentó con un puchero, el chico resopló en molestia.

— Baka…

Miura estaba por replicar cuando ambos sintieron una presencia externa a la de las sacerdotisas; el peli-cenizo se tensó, mientras que ella con algo de desconfianza salía para ver que era.

— Es peligroso tonta— refunfuño; ella le miró sonriente.

— Es mi deber como Miko, Gokudera-san; no puedo dejar que cualquier ser entre a los dominios de Tsukuyomi-sama.

Después de eso, el chico intentó seguirla, pero su cuerpo aun no le respondía; así que se quedó sentado, pensando: _"Tsk. Bueno, es una mujer tonta; además no debo preocuparme, ella no es la miko que busco"._

**,,,…,,,**

Lejos de ahí se escuchó el retumbar de un trueno, y el gritó de aquella chica.

— Voiiiiiii! Levi, eso fue demasiado para una mocosa— gritó un hombre de piel tostada, y cabello blanco.

— Sí es por el jefe, no me importa atacar a niños o mujeres— replicó un hombre de bigotes y cabellos negros en punta al tiempo que guardaba algo semejante a unas sombrillas en su espalda.

— Tch. Y si ella es la mujer que buscamos ¿qué harás?— comentó con un tonó medio modulado, mientras ladeaba en negación la cabeza.

— No puede ser; según Byakuran, la mujer debe ser hermosa, con un aire de elegancia y sensualidad; como la luna misma; esa niña no es la persona que buscamos— respondió molesto.

— Voii! Sí cometes un error el estúpido del Jefe te asesinará antes de morir, haz lo que quieras— El peli-blanco se viró, recargándose en un árbol.

— Bien, esté será el golpe final— comentó para ponerse en pose de ataque.

— Hahi! Haru no puede morir aquí desu— murmuró para sí la chica.

— Sayonara…

Todo se ilumino de color verde, la descarga quemó hasta el pasto que había en el lugar, a varios metros alejados de la catarata.

En ese momento cuando todo estaba despejado, los atacantes observaron que no había ningún rastro del femenino cuerpo, Squalo chasqueó su lengua, Levi sonrió.

**,,,…,,,**

El albino escuchó cada estruendo de la batalla, no le importaba qué pasará con esa mujer, pero al menos le debía algo por su sangre, y el pan, y que lo ayudará; ok, estaba un poco en deuda; pero sólo iba a ver sí estaba bien; pero de verdad no le interesaba.

Así que lentamente se levantó, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida; apoyándose de las piedras del lugar para equilibrarse debido a fiebre que aún tenía, pues el veneno era muy fuerte.

**,,,…,,,**

— Espera, hay algo extraño…— pronunció el peliblanco con precaución, mirando hacia varios lados.

El silencio y la tenue luz lunar era lo que había en aquel paisaje de árboles, lago y flores, nada más. De repente se escuchó una sedosa y burlesca voz.

— Oya~ Oya~ No esperaría nada menos del mejor grupo de cazadores en la tierra. No es así, mi querida Chrome— terminó de hablar aquel hombre de cabellos largos en peinado zig-zag con tridente en mano, mirando a la aludida que asentía ante las palabras.

— Si, Mukuro-sama

— Kimi-tachi; cállense o los morderé hasta la muerte— amenazó un hombre de hebras negras con unos metales en mano, y un brillo en sus ojos.

— Oya~? Hibari Kyoya, debería de ser más tranquilo. Sawada Tsunayoshi le encomendó algo importante—. El moreno bajo sus armas; tomó entre sus brazos a la mujer que yacía en el pasto inconsciente; miró de soslayo a su enemigo declarado y los sujetos denominados "Varia"; y se marchó.

— Tsk, así que los Vongola no sólo enviaron a ese mocoso. También estás bajo las ordenes de Sawada Tsunayoshi— gruño el peli-blanco al de ojos bicolor mostrando su espada.

— No, él es mi meta; pero por el momento necesito eliminar a Byakuran y sus propósitos, kufufu~— respondió lanzándose al ataque.

— Voii! Kizama; te partiré en dos— gritaba atacando al peli-azul.

— Kufufu~ creo que será imposible—. Dijo moviendo su tridente al tiempo que un número aparecía en su ojo derecho. El piso empezaba a desplomarse, los Varia perdían el equilibrio, pero algo les devolvía una parte de piso para que se mantuvieran parados.

— Yare~ Yare~ El Jefe tenía razón, unos inútiles como ustedes necesitarían un ilusionista—. Comentó neutral una voz, después salió un bebé en el aire mirando al ser que tenía heterocromia(1).

— Shishishi~ necesitan de un príncipe para tener éxito— se mofó otra voz mientras la ilusión de ambos contrincantes se desvanecía.

— Oya, oya. Al parecer la mayoría de sus miembros están aquí. Chrome, necesito que te encargues del bigotón y el pequeño— susurró con mofa.

— Hai, Mukuro-sama—. Aceptó la muchacha, sus orbes entre azules y violetas cambiaron a un tono rojizo; la chica empezó a lanzar algunos ataques.

Mukuro por su parte iniciaba su pelea contra el capitán de aquel escuadrón, mientras esquivaba unas cuchillas.

— Un momento, no pueden pelear en este lugar, es tierra sagrada—. Interrumpió una dulce voz perteneciente a una chica de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos miel.

Los presentes se detuvieron al sentir la amabilidad y el calor de que emanaba la persona de ojos miel.

— Voiiiiiiiii! Kizama, ¿eres la sacerdotisa de este templo?— preguntó estruendoso el espadachín, ella asintió dubitativa.

— Ushishi~ son esto tenemos la mitad ganada— sonreía un pelirrubio de manera amplia.

La joven les miraba algo temerosa; ella había venido en busca de su amiga, pero no la encontró, después vio esa pelea e intento detenerla; ahora sentía miedo, pero como sacerdotisa que era, debía de evitarlo.

— ¿Q-quiénes son?— preguntó con cierta timidez.

"_No puede ser que me haya equivocado de mujer; según mis datos, la otra chica era la sacerdotisa de la luna, aunque está tiene más carisma. Pero hay algo extraño…"_ pensaba Mukuro al observar a la castaña.

Los Varia estaban por atacar a la muchacha para dejarla inconsciente cuando sintieron una fuerza externa que hacía presión sobre sus cuerpos, les hacía sentir mal.

— Aléjense de este templo; seres de la oscuridad. Tienen prohibido poner un paso dentro de tierra sagrada—. Ordenó con fuerza una voz madura, apareciendo una mujer de unos cincuenta años de pelo cano; llevaba un traje especial de que mostraba su rango; era la abadesa.

La mujer observó a los extraños, recitó unos hechizos y los Varia salieron aventados de aquel lugar, fuera de los sellos protectores.

La mujer posó su vista en los dos que quedaban, su presencia era en cierta forma peligrosa, pero no hostil.

— ¿Qué quieren en estas tierras?

— Buscamos a la sacerdotisa de la luna, se encuentra en peligro—. Mencionó la voz de una chica con timidez; ella se colocaba a lado del peli-azul.

* * *

Aclaraciónes de algunas palabras:

Yatsu= tipo, tio, se refiere a una persona de manera informal

Hakama= son los pantalones -por así decirlo- de las sacerdotisas, las cuales usualmente son rojas

Las blusa de manga larga y ancha, en los hombres se llama Kimono, pues en las mujeres el Kimono es el largo; así que al no saber el nombre la decribí así, espero se hallá entendido; sino, una disculpa.

Tabi= son los calcetines que están separados en dos y entran en las geta (sandalias)

Heterocromia= se refiere a la característica de Mukuro al tener un ojo azul y otro rojo.

* * *

Aclaraciones del fic:

Hay cosas que no he explicado, ejemplo: ¿cómo llegó Varia y logró pasar los sellos? ¿cuándo Mukuro dejó Italia y se entero de todo sí andava en la tierra? ¿cómo es que Chrome es vampiro? ¿Por qué a Gokudera cuando bebe sangre sus orbes se vuelven verde metalico y a algunos de color rojo? ¿qué hacia Hibari a lado de Mukuro sí le odia y quiere pelear contra él? ¿por qué llegarón primero Squalo y Levi y después Bel y Mammon? y otras cosas que no quedan claras ¿o cómo está eso de la maldción y el pasado de hace miles de años de los Vongola?.

Sé que es confuso, pero por favor toleren mis inconsistencias, de verdad que poco a poco se resolveran esas dudas, también disculpenme sí soy algo reduntante en unos aspectos, pero creo que deben de explicarse a detalle o sí no quedarían huecos.

Cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario o crítica; la agradeceré ^^

**Agradesco los reviews de:**

**Ichigo **

**Angelzk**

**Mary-chan**

**Miku Takamine**

**Vicki27**

De verdad muchas gracias, los agradezco mucho; pido una sincera disculpa al no responderles de forma personalizada, pero de verdad agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer mi fic y dejar sus comentarios: Gracias ^_^

* * *

Sin más me despido; cuidense mucho; bye~!

¿review? onegai


	5. Onset Part I

Konnichiwa! Tsuki saludandolos con ojeras y un sueño que casi la deja fuera de combate . pero les traígo la actualización de hoy XD y eso libera uno de mis tantos cargos de consiencia pendientes (aunque suene dramatico ¬¬)

_Onset: _Inicio de cualquier cosa.

Y probablemente cambié los títulos de los capítulos al español, porque ando con tan poca imaginación que hasta mi inglés se esta tomando unas vacaciones, y el español; ni se diga TT-TT

Aclaración inicial: Originalmente, al empezar a escribir este fic; lo dude mucho. ¿La razón? los dioses que uso son muy conocidos, pero eran ellos o ninguno -los romanos, griegos, persas, chinos, nórdicos no iban con el fic -; pero son tan nombrados en las series -como la de Naruto de Kishimoto-san, o la de Tsukiyomi - que me andaba desanimando; pero no. Ellos son parte de la religión del Shinto, y nada tienen que ver con las otras series de anime en la que los hayan visto o nombrado. Sus personalidades han sido completamente distorcionadas en pro del fic.

Sólo salen ellos tres, y alguna alusión a su leyenda original; o invensiones mías.

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, ni los dioses tampoco.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5 – Onset Parte 1**

**

* * *

**

—¿Eh? —la abadesa estaba confundida ante la declaración de la peli-violeta. —¿Haru se encuentra en peligro? —inmediatamente recordó parte de una leyenda del templo; se giró con brusquedad hacía la blonda; preguntando con autoridad.

—Kyoko ¿dónde está Haru? —la joven movió su cabeza en negación, su mirada miel preocupada observaba el pasto sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

—No lo sé… —no dijo más, y la superiora suspiró.

—Entiendo —fue su respuesta; posando su mirada en los entes desconocidos, les incitó a seguirla, los desconocidos asintieron.

**,,,…,,,**

Caminaban en silencio, ninguno decía palabra; habían pasado varios minutos, hasta que por fin arribaron al templo principal.

Transitaron por varios pasillos, unos dorados, otros de color plata; con diversos adornos de piedras preciosas; la mujer de canas abrió una puerta a los —ahora — invitados.

La habitación era sencilla; una mesa cuadrada de caoba, diez sillas del mismo material; sólo eso; en realidad era austera, sobretodo sí se le comparaba con los pasadizos que habían cruzado.

La abadesa se sentó, miró fijamente a los extraños, invitándoles a sentarse; una vez todos estaban en una semi-cómoda situación; al igual que la sacerdotisa restante; la mujer canosa habló.

—¿Por qué Haru…? No; ¿por qué la sacerdotisa de la luna se encuentra en peligro?. Explíquense —ordenó dejando su lado afable.

—¿Oya~? Esa no es la forma de pedir información, pero ya que somos aliados temporales; le diré lo que sucedió en nuestro mundo.

**,,,…,,,**

El efecto del veneno, empezaba a desaparecer. Había escuchado varios ruidos; voces. Al arribar al lugar del rió frente a la cascada observó varios metros calcinados; chasqueó la lengua; concentró se con el objetivo de percibir alguna presencia.

"_Mukuro… rumbo al templo. Hibari… —cerró sus ojos con fuerza, agudizando sus sentidos— la mujer estúpida; ¿qué hace con Hibari? Espera… esa esencia es de…"_

Arrugó sus cejas; caminando tambaleante; frustrándose por su condición actual. Empezó a mover las piernas a lo más que daba su cuerpo, tenía que llegar con la mujer tonta esa, o sí no… Sacudió su cabeza; esa tonta no debía de estar en peligro; no, cuando había sido amable con él.

**,,,…,,,**

Caminaba rumbo a la cuenca del lugar, con la joven cargada cual saco de papas; sobre su hombro. Su expresión de fastidio cambió al sentir una presencia amenazante a la cercanía de aquel gran laguna formada por las montañas a las afueras del templo.

—O-ho; Byakuran-sama tenía razón. Varia no es de fiar, después de todo; son medio-humanos —escuchó una voz decir; aferró a la chica a su cuerpo. No se podía permitir perder a la sacerdotisa, aunque odiase que él fuera la persona en escoltarla a la luna, por orden del herbívoro de Sawada. Sacó una de sus tonfas; el fuego de su elemento la ilumino; y sus ojos azules brillaron ante la posible pelea.

El enemigo mostró su rostro; un hombre de cabellos verdes, igual a sus ojos; mirando por sobre el hombro al guardián de la nube.

—Hibari Kyoya. El más fuerte de los guardianes; una lástima haberte encontrado conmigo. Dame a la sacerdotisa y tal vez tenga piedad por haber sido habitantes del mismo planeta —burló se; no teniendo intenciones de sus palabras. Hibari frunció el entrecejo ofendido.

—No me interesan tonterías de herbívoros, me molestas —. Y aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de la morena, saltó varios metros en el aire; intentando asestar un golpe; falló. Kykyo sonrió.

—O-ho. Sí no somos herbívoros; sino depredadores que acabaran con ustedes por órdenes de Byakuran-sama —. La mujer le estorbaba en sobremanera; no necesitaba cargar con equipaje inútil, pero debía. Aunque no por eso se tragaría su orgullo y sus palabras. Encerró a la muchacha en una esfera picuda; esperando dejarla fuera de cualquier ataque. Sacó su otra tonfa, y haciendo uso de sus habilidades; empezó a golpear ágilmente a su oponente; siendo correspondido en golpes por este.

Sin percatarse; Hibari se alejaba cada vez más de las orillas de aquella cuenca. El de ojos verdes sonrió, detuvo su actuación; y en un segundo desapareció. Enfureciendo más a la nube de los Vongola.

A varios metros, espaldas a él; escuchó.

—Nyu! Si es tonto e impulsivo; mira que dejar a un lado su objetivo —. Las flamas moradas crecían por la furia del aludido; apretó el metal en sus manos; y arremetió con fuerza a la niña de hebras azules con cola de pescado que flotaba en el aire. La chiquilla le esquivó con facilidad; intentó acercarse a la esfera puntiaguda, pero esta le repelió. El moreno sonrió, definitivamente mordería hasta la muerte a esos dos insolentes.

—Kami korosu…—siseó. En movimientos agiles, y gráciles; encestó dos golpes en partes vitales de sus adversarios; estos le miraron con rencor.

—Parece que te subestimamos. O-ho —comentó uno de ellos. Kyoya cometió un error que los carnívoros usualmente no hacen; bajar la guardia frente a su presa. Deshizo la esfera de picos, mostrando la imagen de una muchacha de hebras cafés dormida. Guardó sus armas, y estaba por cargar a la chica cuando escuchó un grito.

—¡Cuidado imbécil! —viró hacía la voz ronca; un segundo. Fue lo que tuvo para de un golpe aventar a la joven fuera de aquella esfera de energía que estaba por dañarles; y saltar en dirección contraria en pro de evadir aquel ataque.

**,,,…,,,**

Estaba agitado; descender todo aquel monte; rumbo a la cuenca cerrada; había sido un esfuerzo en su situación actual; contrario a su habilidad en condiciones óptimas. Al llegar; observó a la aprendiz de sacerdotisa tirada sobre la tierra, a unos pasos de un enorme lago; y probablemente profundo.

Hibari estaba alejándose de ella después de encerrarla en una esfera; intentó acercarse, pero su lento caminar no se lo permitía. Observó la pelea de la nube contra sus oponentes; y cómo este caía en la trampa de los Mare.

Al ver que un tercero llegaba, y formaba una bola de energía rojiza, no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritarle a Hibari a lo que su voz daba.

En un instante que pareció eterno; observó a la muchacha ser arrojada con un golpe brusco hacía el lago; mientras Hibari saltaba al otro lado. Los ojos de Gokudera se ensancharon al ver caer al agua a la joven que le había atendido; y por un fragmento de segundo; su pecho se estrujo.

"_¡Tch! ¡Maldición! Mi cuerpo no responde como es debido"_; pensó frustrado.

El ataque dejó un hueco de un metro de diámetro en el canto del lago. El moreno maldijo internamente; enfureciéndose por su error; mientras el albino miraba el lago recobrar su calma sin ninguna burbuja de aire salir de este.

Estaba por saltar, pero Kykyo se interpuso entre él y la corta distancia al borde de aquella laguna; su rostro se mostró molesto. Aparentando fuerza, cuando estaba débil y las plantas medicinales continuaban absorbiendo el maldito veneno.

Hibari pensó lo mismo; y antes de saltar, una nueva onda de llamas carmín le imposibilitaron el paso. Miró la tranquilidad del agua; la luna reflejada en este. Sí tan sólo pudiera hacer el conjuro de transportación; pensó. Pero no podía, no, sí él no sabía la posición exacta de la chica. Sus ojos se achicaron. Los herbívoros era un dolor de cabeza; asesinaría a Sawada por darle esta estúpida misión.

Los pensamientos de ambos guardianes se detuvieron al ver a Blue Bell lanzarse al lago.

_Maldición. _Pensaron unívocos. No creían que los Mare hicieran eso; ellos eran los que los habían subestimado. Sus contrincantes sonrieron.

,,,…,,,

Sentía su cuerpo ligero; abrió los ojos con lentitud; algo de aire escapó de sus pulmones.

"_¡Hahi! Agua…"_

Alcanzó a divisar la luna en todo su esplendor; plateada y brillante; cautivadora y atrayente.

"_Justo como Gokudera-san…"_

Sentía cómo sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire gradualmente; veía la oscuridad de aquel lugar hacerse más profunda, las olas suaves se mecían rítmicamente; como un baile elegante al anochecer.

"_¿Moriré…? ¡Hahi! Kyoko-chan se sentirá triste, pero Haru… Haru no tiene un motivo para seguir; tal vez, este destino sea lo mejor"._

Y entonces cerró sus ojos, dejando el demás aire escapar; resignándose.

Una luz envolvió su cuerpo; separándola del agua; pero sin detener su caída al fondo de aquel lugar. Únicamente la transportaba a una visión de tiempo atrás; cuando alguien parecido a ella había vivido el inicio de algo que desconocía en la actualidad.

_Japón – Hace 1530 años_

—_¡Rieka! Rieka!—gritaba una chica de 16 años, hebras doradas; y sonrisa luminosa. La morena, de hebras castañas, casi negras; volteó a mirarle con una inocente felicidad_

—_Chiyoko —pronunció suave, con finesa. Sus ojos oscuros se suavizaron ante su mejor amiga; casi hermana._

—_Jeje, encontré un hermoso jardín de flores lunares, son igual de hermosas que tú. Acompáñame —pidió jalándola._

—_Mou Chiyoko-chan. Ya voy —rió._

_Al llegar, divisaron a un hombre de hebras azules. Ojos del mismo color; se encontraba herido, su pecho sangraba; oscureciendo su camisa roja dramáticamente. Este cerró sus ojos, intentando relajarse ante su laceración._

_La muchacha morena corrió hacía el hombre; este reaccionó ágilmente, alejándose en un segundo de ella; mirándola como se mira a un enemigo; con precaución._

_La muchacha sonrió._

—_Soy Rieka Chiharu; miko del templo en estas tierras; señor viajero ¿me permite sanar sus heridas? —. Los ojos desconfiados del hombre no cambiaron, pero se acercó; después de todo; él podría con una mocosa como esa, se dijo._

—_Nufufu. Deamon Spade —. Después de presentarse, se acomodó de nuevo, sentándose sobre la hierba y recargándose en el árbol. Observó a la otra muchacha; esta le veía con timidez; mientras la morena tenía un aire de belleza natural con un toque de sensualidad; la rubia se veía como una chica inocente, y brillaba por sí sola._

_Al notar eso, la miko lunar; presentó a su amiga._

—_Ella es Junko Chiyoko —. Al pensar que no era malo, le sonrió con esplendor; y como en su mundo no conocía la pureza; se dejó cautivar por la inocencia de aquella niña, sin saber que este tenía la atención de la castaña; poseedora de la misma bondad, pero con una apariencia distinta._

—_Mm, hermoso nombre; significa 'niña pura de las mil generaciones' —comentó, la mencionada afirmó en un cabeceó._

_[***]_

_Los días pasaron; cada día Deamon visitaba el templo. Y conforme el tiempo pasaba se acercaba como un caballero hacía la doncella que deseaba. El corazón puro de Rieka, empezaba a oscurecer ante sus deseos por aquel ser. _

_Un día; entró al templo del dios de la noche; invocó a su deidad y le imploro el amor de aquel hombre; este le negó esa felicidad, diciendo._

"_Rieka… Eres la sacerdotisa más noble que he conocido; pero la bondad y la inocencia puede tornarse en crueldad pura. No dejes que tus deseos consuman tu corazón"_

_Ella negó; blasfemó contra Tsukuyomi, recibiendo una triste mirada de este._

—_¡No sabes lo que es el amor! ¡Eres un dios insensible! ¡Te odio! ¡Renuncio a ser tu sacerdotisa sí no puedes darme su amor!_

'_Rieka, sé lo que es el amor; yo…' pero jamás exteriorizó sus sentimientos. Un dios no tiene esas debilidades._

_La chica salió corriendo del templo; sin saber que detrás de la puerta el hombre que deseaba escuchó toda la conversación. Sonrió con maldad; faltaba poco para ser dueño del corazón de la menor; y ahora tenía el corazón de la morena en sus manos; con eso podía obtener el poder que tanto había deseado._

_[***]_

_Hace poco habían arribado en una ciudad de oriente; Japón era su nombre. Ellos no sabían nada de aquel lugar, su navío había perdido el rumbo; o más bien, les habían dejado a la deriva sus supuestos aliados. Deamon había insistido en cobrar venganza; en que regresarán a su tierra natal; pero él se había negado._

—_¡Primo! ¡Podemos pedir un barco a ese sujeto que acabas de conocer y regresar a nuestras tierras! —replicaba frustrado. El aludido entendía los deseos de su amigo, pero simplemente no podía exigir poder y ser respetado si eso conllevaba someter por la fuerza a las personas. Negó se ante la petición._

_Ese día, Spade desapareció; preocupando a Giotto. _

_Recuerda que G le dijo._

—_No te preocupes por ese tipo; en unos días regresará —. Comentó intentando calmar a su amigo, este le miró, y pronunció su nombre con gratitud._

_Había pasado un mes, y no había rastros de él. Empezaba a preocuparse más. Todos se hospedaban en la casa de un japonés de nombre Ugetsu; era amable y les había ofrecido su hogar sin preguntar nada. En ese escaso tiempo; se habían hecho amigos._

_Ese día; caminaba por el jardín de Asari; cuando escuchó la voz del dueño de la casa._

—_Primo; deberías de descansar. Seguramente Spade-dono regresará cuando sea el momento indicado —. En ese momento Nuckle entró corriendo por el lugar._

—_¡Primo! Spade; regresó; y está extremadamente bien —sonreía. Giotto se relajó; dirigiéndose al salón del té de Asari._

_Este empezó a preparar la delicada bebida para los presentes; es decir sus seis amigos y él mismo. El incienso, y las flores ornamentaban el espacioso lugar._

—_Tsk, ¿Dónde has estado? Primo ha estado preocupado porque te fuiste con esa herida que recibiste al enfrentarse a los samuráis de la región —recriminaba G. _

—_Nufufu~ Me fui de paseo; a conocer la zona; y encontré a unas mujeres muy interesantes —rió; los demás le ignoraron; jamás decía algo productivo en momentos como esos._

—_Que bueno. Espero me presentes a tus nuevas amistades. Es difícil que entables conversación con alguien —sugirió el blondo. Spade aceptó; sus planes empezaban a marchar a su favor._

_[***]_

_La noche ocultaba todos los males; no los aliviaba, pero los escondía en sus sombras. Desde una fuente en la luna; igual a un espejo, Tsukuyomi observaba los actos de su sacerdotisa con pesar; esa niña inocente que quería, que apreciaba se había perdido._

_En la tierra; en el centro de ambos templos; sol y luna. Platicaba un hombre y una joven de su supuesto amor._

—_Rieka; no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero estoy seguro de quererte. Aunque para poder estar juntos necesito poder; el poder de los dioses, y sólo tú puedes dármelo. Entrégame poder y te daré mi fidelidad y amor a cambio —ofreció en palabras manipuladores que para el nublado corazón de la joven sonaron a promesas de amor._

_La morena aceptó; le pidió un día. Ahí mismo se verían y ella le entregaría todo lo que los dioses les habían confiado._

_Deamon carcajeó; todo era perfecto; nada salía de sus planes, menos una chiquilla como esa._

_[***]_

_Esa misma noche, la miko lunar invocó a Tsukuyomi. El dios la miro con piedad; él la quería, pero ella amaba a un mortal que le haría daño; le había advertido, pero sabía de las emociones humanas y la obstinación._

—_Puedo darte mis poderes; pero no los de mis hermanos, ellos son independientes a mí, y viceversa; el sol, el mar y la luna somos entes separados. Además Susanoo es un ser desterrado; necesitarías mezclar su espíritu con el de un dios puro, y *Amaterasu no le quiere por su maldad natural y por ostentar ser el dios de los cielos y el sol; además de destruir el hogar de mi hermana y asesinar el caballo celestial.*_

_Rieka medito las palabras; y sabiendo de que a pesar de sus blasfemias, el dios de la luna le favorecía, dijo._

—_Sí… —murmuró para después gritar al dios en el altar del templo—. ¡Sí soy de verdad tu sacerdotisa y no me abandonas, entonces ofrécete como el contenedor de Susanoo y traerlo de su destierro! —. Los ojos gélidos de plata del dios, brillaron de tristeza; la destrucción era el camino de la desesperanza y el deseo, pero no quería ser odiado, a pesar de que eso le provocaría el repudio de su hermana. Asintió._

_Toda la noche se escucharon canticos sintoístas, al amanecer…_

_Las hebras de plateadas de Tsukuyomi oscurecieron a un negro profundo, sus ojos gris metálico tornaron se azul oscuro; como el mar._

—_¡Eres una estúpida mortal! Pero amo a los idiotas que dan todo por poder. Haz condenado a Tsukuyomi a ser uno conmigo, y con el paso de las décadas y los siglos me adueñaré de él con fuerza hasta lograr recuperar mi cuerpo original._

—_No me importa lo que le suceda. Ahora dime ¿cómo puedo obtener tus poderes? —demando con ansiedad. El dios sonrió con burla ante la estupidez de la humana._

—_Cuando todo pase, serás mía —sentenció, ella asintió, pero demando la respuesta a su pregunta._

—_Ten, son tres perlas. En ella están mis poderes; el mar, la tierra y el rayo. No utilices las primeras dos; esas guárdalas en las profundidades del templo lunar para que adquieran fuerza y se dispersen de acuerdo a su propio elemento. El rayo puedes otorgarlo a cualquiera que desees —. El cabello negro tornó se gris, y los ojos azules en plata._

_La mirada condescendiente de Tsukuyomi se clavó sobre su sacerdotisa; esta le pidió sus poderes y él se los otorgó._

—_La luna. Tendrás la niebla; las ilusiones que son como el amor, mentiras que se convierten en realidad, y realidades que se tornan mentiras. La tormenta, que es una mezcla de los poderes de mi hermano y míos; una pasión jamás conocida y aun así bondadosa y entregada. Controlaras las nubes, una libertad que siempre viaje en el cielo; de día o de noche, independiente pero perene en el firmamento; y la lluvia, el llanto puro y limpio que puede lavar el más grande pecado. Eso es todo lo que te puedo dar, pero en ninguno de ellos viene la esperanza._

_La miko recibió las piedras; se viró sin mirarle y caminó a la salida del templo._

—_Lo lamento Rieka, pero no puedo decirte el camino a tomar, sólo tú puedes escogerlo. Pero… todavía confió en ti, y en tu fuerza de voluntad._

[***]

El agua empezó a burbujear, igual a una tetera hirviendo; pero se podía apreciar lo fría que estaba. El estanque se ilumino de un azul metálico. Paulatinamente se empezaban a divisar unas hebras plateadas mezcladas en tonalidades azules y violetas. El cabello se tornaba negro en segundos y regresaba a plata. Rayos salían de aquel ente; se escuchó un gritó femenino. Blue Bell salió disparada del agua; con quemaduras en toda su piel. Los ojos plata; fríos como el hielo, pertenecientes al ente la miraron sin emoción. Conforme este salía del líquido; se apreciaba que en sus brazos, llevaba a la chica castaña.

Gokudera abrió sus ojos sin mesura; Hibari sólo unos milímetros; soltando un "wao"; olvidando a su actual oponente; mirando con desafío al ser sobre el lago.

—¿Los guardianes de la luna? —preguntó con una suavidad escalofriante el sujeto. Los Mare no dijeron nada; Kykyo corrió hacía la peli azul en su ayuda. Zakuro bufó.

—¡Tsk! ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces con esa mujer estúpida? —preguntó Gokudera molesto; el aludido no respondió; y sin expresión afianzo más el cuerpo de la chica hacía él.

—Suéltala, o te morderé hasta la muerte —anunció el moreno; con toletes en mano. La entidad esbozó una ligera sonrisa; cercana a la prepotencia.

—Ustedes son; se parecen a ellos —fue lo único que dijo. Ahora, con una sola mano; la que sujetaba la cintura de la chica, acarició el rostro de la misma, alejando los húmedos cabellos de su rostro.

—Pero ella… es diferente. Haru… —susurró; los parpados de la muchacha empezaron a moverse. La deidad observó fijamente los ojos verdes de Gokudera; igual a estar midiendo un oponente; se acercó a él; y le dijo.

—Soy Tsukuyomi —dijo sorprendiendo a los guardianes, agregando— ella será mi sacerdotisa en unos días, y cambiará en varios aspectos —comentaba, ahora observando en detalle a la joven que empezaba a despertarse; molestando con su acto al medio vampiro.

—Esa mujer estúpida no puede ser la sacerdotisa de la luna; es muy torpe —. La deidad le miró por segundos sin decir nada; sus hebras seguían cambiando de color de un momento a otro.

—Lo es, y es la clave para romper su maldición o hacerla eterna. Pero no será considerada sin la miko del sol; deben de cuidar al sol más que a la luna, porque el sol es el brillo y la única voz que escucha Amaterasu, mientras Haru es la oscuridad; pero… no sólo las sombras y frialdad del astro plata habitarán en ella, sino la furia del mar. Mi hermano Susanoo; planea hacerse con sus poderes para derrotar a mi hermana —. Las hebras plateadas cambiaron totalmente a negras; la mirada plata y fría; cambió a una rojiza feroz.

—Eres un idiota, Tsukuyomi; estos mocosos no pueden hacer nada —. Pasó su vista a los Mare, y les dijo.

—¡Hey! Espero que le digan a Byakuran que el trato no se ha roto; si quieren activar el poder de sus anillos, necesitan a esta chiquilla; luego dármela de ofrenda —sonrió; pero nuevamente sus cabellos cambiaron de color.

—Déjala Susanoo; Ella no es como Rieka; no es Rieka —. Nuevamente miró a Gokudera, y demandó con frialdad.

—Cuídala. No sólo es importante para mí; para ustedes también lo será. No dejes que la luna sienta envidia del sol jamás; la luna es bella, y aunque no parezca brilla por sí misma cuando es necesario —. Dicho eso, desapareció; el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa empezó a caer lentamente; el medio vampiro la sostuvo en sus brazos; mirándola hasta que despertó por completo.

—¡Hahi! ¡Gokudera-san! ¿Qué hace aquí?, es peligroso desu —exclamaba al tiempo que veía de un lado a otro; y debido al movimiento de esta; ambos cayeron al suelo.

—Tsk. ¡Fíjate lo que haces ahou-onna! —gruñó; la muchacha hizo un mohín.

—Haru no es ninguna tonta desu —. En ese momento Hibari se acercó a callar a esas dos molestias.

—Gokudera Hayato. Si dejaste de tontear, debemos irnos —dijo calmando su exaspero. Este se levantó de golpe, dejando a la chica tirada; dándole la razón al moreno.

—Tenemos que explicarle al décimo lo sucedido —. Miraron a varios lados, pero sus enemigos se habían retirado. En ese momento Haru reaccionó y decidida dijo.

—Haru no puede ir con ustedes. Necesito quedarme para estar en la ceremonia en la que se me entreguen los poderes de Tsukuyomi-sama; así que hasta ese momento no me iré del templo desu —. Los varones giraron los ojos.

Hibari pensó que sería fácil noquearla y llevarla a la luna sin su consentimiento, pero Gokudera le miro anticipando su pensamiento.

—Ni lo pienses Hibari; eso sólo provocaría que la baka-onna armara un escándalo en el castillo del décimo, y yo; como su mano derecha no puedo permitir eso —. El moreno le ignoro y desapareció con ayuda de la luna reflejada en el lago.

[***]

—Entiendo. Tenemos que realizar la ceremonia. Tanto Kyoko como Haru deben de preparase, aunque les advierto, no esperen mucho de Haru, es decir, la sacerdotisa de la luna. Ella es demasiado torpe, por alguna razón sus conjuros consumen mucha energía y se desgasta con facilidad, deberían de fiarse más de Kyoko-chan; ella es muy buena en conjuros y artes de sanación —sugirió la abadesa del recinto.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Angelzk:** Gracias por el review. Respondo a lo de Chrome, si; es vampira, pero eso lo aclararé después, pues no es de sangre pura.

**Vicki27:** Hola Vicki-chan, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y pues no salió bien eso de la expresión de Gokudera al enterarse, pero al menos hubo negación XD Para mí también Haru es mi personaje favorito, aunque me agradan otras chicas de la serie; Haru se me hace muy cómica y de personalidad sincera, y demás; me encanta la chica XD Saludos.

**Mary-chan:** Gracias, espero este capí no haya desmerecido n_n Ja ne~!

**Ichigo:** Gracias y disculpa mi tardanza, tenía ciertos asuntos que resolver antes y la imaginación no venía; gomen.

**Valeria:** Hola; gracias :D No, valeria no es una baka-ona; a mí también se me olvidan las cosas. Por cierto, escuché la canción que me dijiste y es genial; tienes razón, se acerca a la trama; gracias :D Bye!

_Aclaraciones: _

El nombre de Chirahu, significa; mil primaveras. Su apellido es "hermosa flor" en japonés y si se busca en otro idioma (no me crean, así lo encontré) significa "el poder del lobo o la fuerza del hogar".

Primero; Ella y Haru se asemejan físicamente, pero con personalidades distintas y son diferentes. Igual a Chiyoko y Kyoko. Spade salió ooc; pero es que andaba en plan de conquista, no por estar enamorado, sino por interés personal al saber de los poderes de los dioses y de ellas.

Si tienen dudas sobre la maldición pregunten, por favor; pues ahí la líe un poco; y creo que está más enmarañada que al inicio; pero sí para ustedes está clara, entonces no hay problema (a menos que lo haya contemplado ya, pero no lo he escrito, también puede ser el caso; sí eso pasa, yo les diré n_n)

No odien a Chiharu, aunque yo lo hice cuando escribía; en el capítulo que viene, sabrán su final y lo que sucede con los demás de la primera generación (creo que es para el próximo, ya lo tengo escrito :D)

¿El romance?; sí, yo también me lo preguntó ¬¬ no les digo cuando, porque ni yo sé T-T (pero ya me idearé algo y tal vez les salga con una de mis clásicas sorpresas extrañas y a la vez comunes en eso del amor). ¿qué más?; !ah! sí, las preguntas a lo del capítulo anterior; ya vendrán, lo prometo; eso y más.

*frase*; lo que esta dentro es parte de la leyenda de Susanoo.

Muchas gracias por leer el fic, esperar pacientemente; y por sus lindos reviews que incentivan mi imaginación ya sea con sus preguntas o sugerencias, comentarios, etc.

Saludos, y abrazos.

Ja ne~!

Pd: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, y no haberla regado en algo. La verdad mi imaginación estaba en esta historia en un 30%, pero pensé, y divague y volví a divagar; hasta terminar con un 60% de creatividad y salió este capítulo. Espero sus comentarios para saber sí salió bien o escribí algo que no u_u


	6. Onset Part II

_Konnichiwa!_

Finalmente escribí los detalles faltantes de este capítulo =) así que lo subí :)

Disfruten la actualización ;D

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece; es copyright de Amano-sensei.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Onset Parte II**

* * *

—Entiendo. Tenemos que realizar la ceremonia. Tanto Kyoko como Haru deben de preparase, aunque les advierto, no esperen mucho de Haru, es decir, la sacerdotisa de la luna. Ella es demasiado torpe, por alguna razón sus conjuros consumen mucha energía y se desgasta con facilidad, deberían de fiarse más de Kyoko-chan; ella es muy buena en conjuros y artes de sanación —sugirió la abadesa del recinto.

[***]

—Bien. Iremos al templo; luego con el décimo —. La miró fijo; Haru aceptó satisfecha.

—Tendré que explicarle a la abadesa que estarás un rato. Espero acepte —murmuró preocupada.

—No creo que haya problema. Al parecer Mukuro, y su novia están aquí —frunció las cejas al pensar en esos dos.

—¿Hahi? Gokudera-san; por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó de forma inocente —¿Y quién era ese hombre extraño? —meditó —además… ¿qué hace Haru aquí? Se supone que estaba defendiendo al templo. Aunque no hice nada en realidad por defenderlo. Haru es inútil desu~ —terminó deprimida.

—¡Tsk! No eres tan inútil si por lo menos sabes hacer una buena mezcla que extraiga el veneno. Ahou —masculló; ladeando su rostro avergonzado por decir esas palabras de consuelo. Miura sonrió; ese chico era bueno en el fondo.

—Gracias.

—Hmp.

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora rumbo al templo desu! —. Ambos dirigieron sus pasos al lugar mencionado.

[***]

La abadesa les proporcionó habitaciones a los "invitados". Cada una constaba de una catre; una mesita de madera y de alumbrado un foco.

Mukuro y Chrome fueron colocados en diferentes habitaciones. El hombre mencionó algo de que tendrían dos invitados extra; la abadesa le lanzó una severa mirada que no le inmutó; y preparó otras dos habitaciones.

—No se permiten hombres en este recinto; pero su condición crea una excepción. Kyoko les ayudará en lo que necesiten.

Los seres asintieron. La chica mencionada les sonrió.

Se escucharon unos pasos rápidos. Miura arribo preocupada; no sabía que había pasado mientras ella era llevada rumbo al lago. ¿La abadesa estaría bien? ¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Todos estarían bien?.

—¡Hahi! —exclamó aliviada al verlos en perfectas condiciones y sorprendida por los desconocidos; justo como Gokudera-san había descrito.

Suspiró.

—Haru se alegra que estén bien desu —. Comentó aliviada. No pudo decir más al sentir un golpe en su rostro; la abadesa le abofeteó. Miura le observó sorprendida. La seca mirada de su mentora le heló la sangre.

Gokudera que acababa de llegar; alcanzó a ver la agresión; al igual que los otros seres presentes; y Kyoko.

—Deja de exclamar esos "hahi-es" y de hablar en tercera persona. No eres digna para ser una sacerdotisa; Kyoko corrió peligro por tú culpa; ni siquiera puedes proteger una parte del templo; menos podrás ayudar a estos extraños —le gritó en reprimenda. La chica bajo la mirada.

—Haru…Perdón. Lamentó mi descuido; entrenaré más —respondió modulado y con cautela; sin mirar los ojos recriminatorios de su maestra.

—Bien —aceptó; añadiendo —. Serás confinada en la bodega que ya no se usa; ahí meditarás tus errores y debilidades; tu castigo durará hasta el día de la ceremonia.

—Si —fue la breve respuesta firme.

El albino estaba por decir algo; recriminar el comportamiento; pero Rokudo Mukuro negó; no era momento. Por una vez le hizo caso; no quería meter en problemas a la chica que le ayudó. Eso no evitó que su mirada molesta se clavara en la superiora.

—Kyoko. Dirígelos a sus habitaciones.

—Hai.

[***]

Oscuro; cada rincón lo era. El viento contra la madera; y una gota constante de agua era lo que se escuchaba.

Frío; el aire era intenso; y sus prendas no ayudaban a conservar su calor corporal. Su cuerpo temblaba.

—Haru puede con esto desu —se auto-animo; en cuanto saliera de ahí, demostraría que era una buena sacerdotisa; y seguramente la abadesa la apremiaría; sonrió.

—A practicar —dijo se; y empezó a recitar los conjuros lunares. Sin embargo estos era muy complejos; le absorbían bastante energía. Le provocaban mareos.

—Me preguntó… —dejó al aire; ¿los hechizos solares serían tan difíciles?. Kyoko-chan era muy buena en ellos. Haru la había visto y ayudado a practicar cientos de veces; intentaría uno. Al fin, no perdía nada, sólo distraerse; aunque no logrará nada, después de todo; ese no era su elemento.

Recitó unos canticos de sanación en su piel quemada por el relámpago que le había rozado; un aura cálida rodeo la parte afectada; y en segundos, el dolor y la herida; habían desaparecido.

—¿Hahi? Extraño desu —contempló su piel; intacta y renovada.

"_La abadesa le dijo a Haru que jamás usará un hechizo de luz. Que consumiría el doble de mi energía por no ser mi elemento; y que era muy peligroso. Entonces… ¿por qué no sentí desgaste alguno?"_

—Tal vez Haru se equivocó de oración desu —intentó convencerse; la abadesa no le mentiría —Si, eso fue.

[***]

—Así que eres la miko solar —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta; la muchacha sonrojada asintió.

—No temas; como expliqué. Somos aliados temporales; kufufu~ —observó a su pareja; y sonriente tomó su mejilla —¿Verdad? Mi querida Chrome.

—Hai. Mukuro-sama.

—Tch. Eso lo hacen luego. Primero que nada ¿qué hacen aquí? —bruscamente preguntó el medio-vampiro. Mukuro soltó su usual risa; respondiendo.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi envío a Lambo a Italia. Yo acaba de convertir a Chrome-chan en un ser como nosotros; ahí fue cuando me dio la noticia. Y con el conjuro de transportación lunar; viaje a la luna.

—_Kufufu~ No es bueno que interrumpas un momento íntimo. Sawada Tsunayoshi —le miró frió, pero divertido._

—_¡Hiii! Gomen. Pero de verdad necesito su ayuda —. Fue ahí cuando notó la otra presencia — Y ella es…_

—_Mi nuevo juguete. Kufufu~_

—_¿Trajiste a una humana? —exclamó sorprendido, pero en desacuerdo. Ya le había dicho muchas veces que no llevará humanos; y que las personas no eran juguetes._

—_No; la he convertido. Es mía para la eternidad. Kufufufu~ —. Descaradamente; besó los labios de la muchacha; ella se desmayó de la impresión y la pena. Quería a ese vampiro; pero era demasiado directo y atrevido._

_Sawada no reclamó; esa chica no era un juguete. Era la primera vez que Mukuro decidía convertir a alguien; por lo general; siempre les asesinaba._

—_Herbívoro. Habla o te morderá hasta la muerte —. Reborn sonrió de lado; Tsunayoshi hipó._

—_Quiero que vayan a la tierra y traigan a la sacerdotisa de la luna; al parecer es la clave para activar los anillos "Mare"; y sí Byakuran no la consigue; no podrán crear caos._

—_Kufufu~ demasiado complicado; no me gusta mezclarme en estos asuntos._

—_La vida de tu novia y tus juguetes alimentarios pueden estar en peligro —sentenció Reborn. Mukuro le sonrió y aceptó._

—_Aunque es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando. Kufufu~_

—_Herbívoros._

—_Hibari-san. Tú serás el encargado de traer a la miko; onegai —suplicó._

—_No recibo órdenes de nadie._

—Así fue como venimos a la tierra; observamos el ataque enemigo al arribar y salvamos a la miko —observó a Kyoko —. Al llegar estaba seguro que la sacerdotisa lunar era aquella chica que encontramos, Hibari se la llevó; pero ella —señaló a la rubia —tiene más carisma; y emana un aura diferente a la primera; debo admitir que me confundí; y dudé.

—Tsk.

"_Aunque yo tampoco me di cuenta que la ahou-onna era la miko que buscaba"_

[***]

Respiraba con dificultad; llevaba vario rato practicando; y poco avance notaba. Seguramente Tsukuyomi-sama se decepcionaría de ella al momento de presentarse como su sacerdotisa. Tal vez… sí mezclaba los conjuros de sanación e incrementación de aura; podría usar los conjuros lunares con mejor habilidad; aunque eso redujera lentamente su salud.

Nadie la necesitaba; así que no perdía gran cosa.

_No lo hagas_

—¡Hahi! —volteó a todos lados; no había nadie. Se preparó para intentarlo nuevamente.

_Es prohibido. No lo hagas._

Hipó nuevamente. Era una voz fría; sedosa y gruesa; pero tenía un dejo de preocupación.

—Haru no entiende; pero tal vez sea una advertencia de Tsukuyomi-sama desu —murmuró para sí.

Conjuro un hechizo de luz; al menos le proporcionaría el calor necesario.

Al mismo tiempo; vigilándole sin ser visible. La deidad lunar observaba a su futura sacerdotisa.

"_Sí tan sólo Rieka me hubiera escuchado…"_

Los ojos de Tsukiyomi; se posaron en la fémina figura que temblaba. Esa niña era diferente y tan semejante a la vez. Tocó su frente.

Haru sintió un sentimiento cálido; el cansancio la embargo; sentía su cuerpo y parpados pesados; cayó en un profundo sueño. Transportándola a una visión del pasado.

_A la mañana siguiente. Rieka buscó al hombre que amaba. Observó sus cabellos azules cerca de un árbol, con una sonrisa corrió hasta él; pero antes de llegar, se escondió por acto reflejo detrás de la maleza. Entonces fue cuando observó la escena que terminó por corromper su alma._

—_Chiyoko… —escuchó la voz sedosa de Deamon pronunciar aquel nombre; observó la forma en que ella le sonreía. Percibió el suave ambiente entre ambos; y finalmente, aquel beso casto que le partió el alma. Aquella forma era una que él nunca había usado con ella, y eso le provocó la envidia; los celos y el sentimiento de venganza._

_Regresó su camino hacia el templo. Entró al altar de Amaterasu y la invocó._

_[***]_

_Spade recibía de Chiyoko las gemas del sol y del cielo; las más poderosas de todas; su plan estaba casi completo. Con eso regresaría a su tierra y se vengaría de aquellos que les habían traicionado, además de dominar a todos los que se opusieran a él, y a sus compañeros de labor._

—_Están bendecidas por Amaterasu-sama. Le dije que eran para una importante tarea en las que Chiharu las usaría; por favor, devuélvelas pronto —sonrió con dulzura la muchacha._

—_Gracias, eres especial. Después de esto; estaremos juntos. Chiyoko… —susurró su nombre. _

_Al poco rato, los amigos de aquel hombre arribaron. La sacerdotisa del sol les recibió con amabilidad; los presentes cautivados por la bondad que emanaba quedaron embelesados. _

—_Chiyoko. Sacerdotisa del sol, un placer —se presentó._

—_Giotto; el placer es mío, miko-dono —sonrió como únicamente él podía; y con ese gesto; cautivo el cambiante y tierno amor de la doncella que se había abrumado por un desconocido al cual no amaba; su corazón se acongojo; se sintió avergonzada y culpable._

_Sonrojada respondió._

—_Gracias._

_El cálido clima se tornó frio; la luz parecía opacarse, y de un lugar cercano. Una mujer de semblante gélido y mirada igual les observó; con sedosidad se presentó._

—_Rieka Chiharu; miko de la luna —aquellos ojos oscuros, sin brillo y aun así cautivantes; como si te hundieras en ellos atraparon a los presentes._

_El instinto de Giotto se alarmó. Sonrió cordial, pero no sincero; aquella mujer emanaba un aura que no le agradaba. Los demás saludaron debidamente a la chica._

—_Tch. Pensé que las conocidas de Spade eran cortesanas, no sacerdotisas. No sabía que fuera un religioso empedernido —burló se el pelirrojo; recibiendo una reprimenda mirada de Primo._

—_Mm~ Y yo no sabía que querías conocer la aristocracia del país; no para alguien de tan bajo nivel —mofó se._

—_¡G! ¡Spade! No hablen así frente a las sacerdotisas —dijo enfático Primo, los dos asintieron._

_Rieka se acercó a Deamon, entregándole todas las gemas; con un plan de traición en su mente. Cuando este las recibió, ella invocó a la diosa celeste; Amaterasu. _

_El cielo se nubló; Spade lanzó una joya a cada compañero suyo, estos por inercia la recibieron al atraparla en el aire._

—_¿Qué…? —preguntó Asari, pero no terminó. _

—_**Demasiado tarde**__ —se escuchó decir a una fría voz de mujer junto a un eco profundo—. __**Insulsos humanos que buscan el poder de los dioses; intentando sobrepasar su origen efímero y frágil. Su castigo se hará presente por su osadía.**_

_Ninguno entendía; con excepción de las chicas y Spade._

_El primero en caer de rodillas al piso fue el bermejo; su tatuaje ramificado empezó a brillar intensamente; quemándole. Giotto se acercó, pero este le gritó._

—_¡No vengas! —. Posterior a eso; los demás empezaron a caer, sintiendo un dolor profundo en su ser; y sus gargantas secas, sentían que su vida se esfumaba; los únicos que no sintieron malestar alguno, fueron Knuckle y Giotto, pues sostenían las perlas de Amaterasu._

_El aire les faltaba, no podían respirar. _

_G continuaba peleando por no someterse al ardor de un fuego consumiéndolo. Lampo soltaba unas lágrimas, sentía como sí una descarga cruzara por todo su cuerpo; entumeciéndolo y a la vez dejando sus sentidos latentes. Asari buscaba un método de relajar su tensado cuerpo, pero era difícil; sentía dolor, agujas en su ser, pero al mismo tiempo rigidez. Alaude se mantenía perene, con ninguna mueca de dolor, pero por dentro sentía que su cuerpo se partía en miles de pedazos como sí explotasen y se volvieran a unir. Spade tenía la sensación de sus órganos deshacerse en finas partículas, acabando con él lentamente._

—_¡Basta! —exclamó Giotto. La deidad le observó como sí de una cucaracha se tratase —. Son mis amigos, déjalos libres, no sé qué sucede, pero intuyo tiene relación con las piedras en nuestras manos. Las regresaremos, ni siquiera las hemos pedido._

—_¡__**Mienten!; tienen lo que se merecen. No es mi culpa, ni soy injusta ni cruel. Simplemente cumplo mi labor de castigar al osado.**_

_De las aguas de una pequeña fuente oculta en las sombras; apareció Tsukuyomi. Amaterasu le miró con frialdad y estuvo a punto de darle la espalda, pero no lo hizo._

—_Hermana; perdónalos. Son mortales, no piensan o siente igual a nosotros; sus emociones terrenales son distintas; se piadosa con ellos. ¿Acaso no miras la bondad reflejada en los ojos de este hombre? —le preguntó señalando a Giotto—. Además, sí él fuera de malvado corazón o el otro que sostiene tu otra perla; ya estarían al borde de la muerte, pues nadie impuro puede tocar lo que es tuyo._

_La diosa medito las palabras; y llegando a una solución, expresó ahora mirando a los humanos._

—_**Ustedes… serán maldecidos por varias generaciones al igual que todas las personas que les hayan conocido. **_

—_Eso es injusto —expresó Giotto —las personas que hemos conocido no tienen culpa de nada, es sólo nuestra; aunque no lo sea en realidad —. La diosa le ignoró._

—_**Culpen su destino y a esa mujer de hebras oscuras por haberlos traicionado; he sado mi sentencia, y es irrevocable. Sus conocidos también serán maldecidos. Estarán bajo el cuidado de Tsukuyomi, vivirán como entes lunares debido a la traición de la miko de la luna, y a la intromisión de mi hermano por ustedes. Serán seres de oscuridad y deseos; su humanidad y cualquier buen atributo desaparecerá de su ser; dejándose dominar por instintos como las fieras, eso es en lo que se convertirán**__ —. La tortura interna de los varones desapareció, pero sus ojos se nublaron, y empezaron a sentir cambios en su cuerpo. La luz les molestaba, y tenían apetitos no conocidos por ellos; se miraron con temor y horror sus manos. En apariencia eran los mismos, pero algo en ellos internamente había cambiado._

_La deidad se viró a la miko lunar._

—_**Tú…**__ —señaló —.__** Me has dicho que mi sacerdotisa me mintió y traicionó, pero la que dio las perlas no fue otra sino tú. Rieka Chiharu, tendrás un castigo por tu codicia y deseos. Serás exiliada del paraíso, tú alma no reencarnará, pero permitiré que un pedazo de ella viva en las futuras generaciones de mikos lunares; ellas cargaran con tu pecado y maldición.**_

_Rieka sintió furia, e injusticia; empezó a gritar y desahogarse._

—_¡Es injusto! ¡Yo era la sacerdotisa del sol!; ¡nací para serlo! ¡Era la mejor en las artes solares! Mis conjuros, mis hechizos, mis poderes de sanación, todo era mejor que Chiyoko, pero en cambio la escogiste a ella, y a mí me enviaste con Tsukuyomi no kami; entonces empecé a fallar, mis conjuros no salían con facilidad, necesitaba de mucho entrenamiento, mis fuerzas se consumían con mayor rapidez, todo era más difícil…—la voz le empezó a fallar y torpemente prosiguió—. A Chiyoko le permitiste vivir con su familia, tener a su madre, hermanas; a mí… me quitaste todo, me hiciste la sombra de ella, y justo cuando quiero algo, me lo niegas, me castigas; ¡y ahora me dices que yo tengo la culpa de todo! —frustración acumulada salía de sus labios, pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que sus palabras parecieran nada ante los oídos de la que debería ser su diosa; pasó su vista hacía la que una vez considero hermana y la vio mirarla con lastima, rió irónicamente. Ella le tenía lástima. Rieka murmuró —Chiyoko también… ella…—detuvo sus palabras y preguntó a la miko solar con dolor en sus palabras —¿le amas? —esta miró a Spade, luego al hombre que acababa de conocer de hebras doradas, y devolviendo la vista a la morena; negó, y todo en la miko lunar desapareció, dejando nada, pero a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo a la chica como su hermana. Miró a Amaterasu fijamente antes de hablar._

—_Yo… fui la culpable —confesó se culposa sin serlo en su totalidad, observó a su amiga para proseguir —robé las piedras engañando a Chiyoko, y… —contemplo detalladamente a los varones que acababa de conocer — use a estos hombres para mis beneficios —cerró sus parpados, forzándose a ser fuerte; volvió a mirar esos fríos ojos dorados de Amaterasu— Sí… Sí les castigas, al menos déjales la esperanza; una pequeña, pero fina luz que haga no se pierdan en la oscuridad como yo —los ojos de la diosa se clavaron en los oscuros de la mortal. Rieka continuó._

—_No les quites el cielo ni el sol; permite que encuentren su camino, y permíteles que encuentren su humanidad en sus corazones. Estoy segura de que algún día… ellos sabrán lo qué es el amor, la bondad, el desinterés, la compañía, la felicidad, lo que es reír con alguien después de llorar silenciosamente en soledad, y… conocer la amistad. _

_Sentía que no podía más, y desvió su vista hacía el piso; apartando sus orbes de la deidad._

—_Perdóname… —susurró, y tomando aire, aguantando las lágrimas que sentía saldrían en algún momento, pronuncio con fuerza y determinación—. Pero aunque a mí se me castigue, perdona a mis descendientes y a estas personas otórgales ese rayo de esperanza en sus prolongadas vidas de solitud._

—_Rieka… —aquel nombre salió de los labios de Tsukuyomi como un suave murmuro._

_Amaterasu la observó sin emoción. Miró a su sacerdotisa y suavizo su semblante, sonriéndole le preguntó._

—_**Chiyoko, ¿estás de acuerdo? Esta mujer te hizo daño e hizo sufrir; ¿la perdonas?**__ —. La mencionada respondió afirmativa; la deidad sonrió._

—_**Sabía que eras la mejor sacerdotisa para el sol; piadosa y bondadosa, sin pizca de maldad en tu alma. Por ti, escucharé la petición de esta sacerdotisa infame, y otorgaré una esperanza a estos humanos —. **__Rieka guardó silencio, no tenía rencor a nadie; había entendido que ella era la culpable de sus propias acciones o deseos; lástima que demasiado tarde, pensó._

—_**Cuando llegue el momento en que la maldición se debilite y los seres maldecidos puedan viajar libremente de la luna a la tierra; encontrarán al guardián del sol, este conocerá y asimilará la maldición; sí su nobleza es verdadera, podrá dominar mi elemento. Y sí las generaciones venideras obtienen eso llamado amor, entonces consideraré levantar la maldición de sus descendientes. Mientras; No podrán pisar un pie en la tierra.**_

_Dejó de observar a esos humanos –ahora –malditos, y miró a Rieka sin emoción, finalizando._

—_**El destino de tu descendiente, depende de mis deseos; pero probablemente ella nunca conozca el amor. Y te aseguro que también ocupará el mismo rango que el tuyo. Lamento su destino, pero es parte de ti, por el simple hecho de que será tu sucesora en varios siglos; pues ese es mi castigo. Sí ella es débil o sí es fuerte, de eso dependerá el futuro de tu alma y de los demás. Mientras, acabaré con tu vida; y el fragmento que quede de tu espíritu destruido será el que coloque en algún infante para que este sea atado a tu destino. **_

—_Entiendo…—fue la respuesta al castigo, y la resignación —pero… tengo otra petición, por favor —Amaterasu la miro tajante, ofendida por el descaro de aquella miko, pero bondadosamente le permitió hablar._

—_**Dila —**__Chiharu dirigió sus suplicantes ojos a la deidad, y rogó._

—_La sacerdotisa que cargue con mi maldición, por favor… no la dejes ser igual a mí; no la hagas la sombra de alguien más; y te suplico que por favor; le permitas tener una familia, y no le arrebates el amor sí llega a conocerlo. Además… que sea una verdadera miko lunar, no una doncella solar con una estrella como la mía, que siendo sol, tuvo que pasar a ser luna; por favor._

—_**No puedo prometer eso; sí ella no sufre, entonces no tendrá caso mi maldición. Lo lamento**__ —. Los dedos de Chiharu se clavaron en la tierra, hasta formar un puño, señal de su frustración, y ácidamente soltó._

—_Comprendo… —Sacó de sus prendas dos perlas restantes, y destinando su mirar a Giotto, le sonrió con sinceridad; este le miró confundido. Chiharu se levantó con lentitud, camino hacía el chico y sonriendo tomó sus manos; entregándole las dos gemas. El blondo estaba por decir algo, cuando ella le dijo. _

—_No sé si servirán de algo; pero ya que tanto ustedes como yo hemos sido castigados. Te pido que las custodies hasta que cambien su forma y se dividan en partes iguales y a la vez diferentes; guárdalas en el rincón más oscuro que encuentres, te lo suplico —. La mirada serena y oscura, el aura cálida; totalmente diferente a minutos antes; le hizo entender a Primo que esa era la verdadera naturaleza de la muchacha, no aquella oscura frialdad, sino esta reluciente bondad; sonrió y asintió. Sin palabras Rieka entendió que las joyas de Susanoo estarían en buenas manos._

_Segundos después; Tsukuyomi desapareció por orden de su hermana, junto a las perlas que encerraban los poderes de los dioses y los humanos convertidos en entes lunares. Rieka pereció, desapareciendo en hermosas luces de colores brillantes cuando su alma fue hecha pedazos; Chiyoko quedó como la sucesora a abadesa y sacerdotisa legitima del sol en aquella época._

_Las vidas de cada uno se repartieron de acuerdo a su destino; esperando a que la rueda del futuro empezará a girar, y con ella; un nuevo camino._

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados; su mente continuaba en aquel mundo abstracto de recuerdos que no eran suyos.

Y lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas.

Aquel sueño; dolía.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews a; **_Angelzk; Vicki27; Priscila; Valeria; Shirley; Uzumaki-tsuki._ Ustedes son mi motivación con cada comentario :D gracias.

Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado; y como lo había dicho; esta es la segunda y parte final del pasado.

Saludos.

Ja ne~! ;D


End file.
